


look at the mess you've made

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: Brother-Sister Relationships, Drabble, Im so sorry lmao, Implied Sexual Content, Multi, Self-Destruction, These fuckign tags, ménage à trois, three way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-05-17 20:10:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5883955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Theodora's life is a Venn diagram of what she takes and what she can't have.</p>
            </blockquote>





	look at the mess you've made

Prince Alexei, soul son of King Titus and heir to the white legacy is many things, but he is not greedy.  
He has no use for material things; clothes himself in whispers, disappears within the sunken halls of their decrepit palace, wastes himself and wastes himself until Theodora wonders if the brother she knew as a child was simply an occurrence, his sunny smiles and flights of sorrow a passing fancy. He never takes it upon himself to invest in a lover- he once told her it was too much like his father to seek a mistress and the only thing Alexei has a problem with being called is 'just like his father.' He hates it to the point where Theo pretends to laugh at Dimitri's "daddy issues" jokes.  
Dimitri is another thing the prince refuses to take because god forbid, he can take anything he wants and his older sister's guardian is no exception. Theo's mind is cast to an incident of their youth, a passing comment causing her well-intentioned guardian to launch himself at the prince at tackle him mid speech. She wipes a sticky, cloudy potion on his bruises and watches him count to ten, flexing and relaxing his fingers against the cool marble of the bathroom floor.  
Dimitri kisses her only once. Its rushed and sweet, a wholesome deliverance of a message not quite edited enough to matter to her. It's during a party- the sun only just kisses the horizon as he presses his lips to hers, shrouded in the doorway to the garden. Its rushed and sweet, and he pulls away to adjust his neck tie before beaming at the princess and taking her hand. She spends the entire party staring and the tree coin-sized bruises on the inside of her brothers wrist and wonders who's fingertips painted them.  
She kisses her brother many, many times. Crushed into a crevice of the hallway like stray tissue paper she wraps a calloused hand around his throat and kisses him until he sobs, words and apologies falling from his mouth because really there is no better punishment than deliverance- and pulls away, leaving his skin to marble and rot.  
Theo has always been bad at math, no less at Venn diagrams. She constructs them and destroys them in her head- one kiss from Dimitri, one kiss too many from Alexei, the shaded complex in the middle achingly empty before she scraps them in favour of another. Theodora. Dimitri. Alexei. The overlap far too pleasingly, always a silly fantasy 50° too far gone. The tub of sticky, milky medicine is leeched from the bathroom cabinets but she never sees her brothers bruises.  
Restraints in the bed are the only restraints that sap nothing from Dimitri, she finds. Sure, he whines and twists and snaps at the air but he's so animated and beautiful only in the way Dimitri can be beautiful, in freckled shoulders and the way his mouth twitches when he laughs and the frayed silver of the training automatons. He reacts less favourably when Alexei can't keep his comments to himself- "so this is what you mean when you tell me you're 'tied up"- and he's almost violent in his love, incisors leaving purple red puncture marks on the nape of her brothers neck for week. He's obnoxiously royal throughout, she finds. He nods and swallows and makes no noise, and when she sits on his lap and drags the thick palm of her hand up his inner thigh he looks like he's just made a regrettable trading assignment and she throws her head back to laugh for the first time in weeks. He only whines when they break him, through the skin on his lip of the shuddering of his shoulders when Theodora (finally) brings him to release and all three collapse on each other, panting and hungry and broken and so so so whole.  
Theodora's entire life is a Venn diagram of what she takes and what she can't have, and she's pleasantly distraught to find her guardian and her brother in the middle.


End file.
